Amore Mio
by Dio Mio Paula
Summary: AU. When Ludwig, a lonely, peaceloving german boy meets the quirky, cheerful italian boy Feliciano on a train trip, his whole world changes. He not only finds a new friend but also his very first love. Everything changes when he has to becoma a soldier against his will in WW2. 1943 he gets stationed in Northern Italy and is forced to break down the Resistance.
1. Chapter 1: A new friend

Pairing: Ludwig Beilschmidt/FelicianoVargas (characters are from Hetalia / but as humans / I dont own Hetalia or the characters)

Summary: AU. Ludwig a young, lonely German boy meets a cheerful, lighthearted Italian boy on a train journey. They very quickly become good friends. Ludwig tries to protect his new found friend at all costs, even when he against his will becomes a soldier and is forced to break apart the resistance in Italy, 1943. It will bring him to his limit, physically and emotionally.

Warning: It may start fluffy but will have a large sad part. I am also writing an alternatie ending for those who want their hearts broken. So basically a happy ending and a sad ending. The fanfiction also contains violence, if you dont like violence or yaoi (boyxboy) and/or sadness this story might not be for you.

* * *

><p>It was 8 am and Ludwig was waiting on the train station in the little village he had spent his vacation in. He looked around the place and back at his ticket which told him on which train he had to get on and which abbey he would spend the next few days. He was a little nervous, it had been his first vacation alone. He could speak a little Italian by now, not very good tho but it was enough to go in the city on the piazza and buy the things he needed. Even tho he felt a little homesick at the moment he would really miss his Italian guest family. It had been a nice summer, he had been sight seeing a lot and the beaches were beautiful.<p>

He turned around when he heard loud laughter and chattering, Italian chattering, he could understand a few words like *Goodbye* and *Take care, boy*. His blue eyes curiously followed the source of the chattering. A young man, about his age he judged by his looks, kissed his relatives or friends goodbye and strolled down to the train station with some luggage. He turned around again when he stopped and waved again happily with a bright smile. Once his family was gone he skipped from one foot to another waiting for the train to arrive.

The train arrived with a delay of 5 minutes. Ludwig needed about 10 minutes to find his abbey and loading his luggage in its provided space. He set down, it looked like it was going to be a lonely journey. Good thing he was prepared for that, he pulled out a book, a novel, out of his bag and continued reading where he had stopped. The novel quickly absorbed him into another world.

He was rather startled and gasped loudly in shock when suddenly the door of his abbey swung open half an hour later. He just saw the back of the man in the door, but he heard a familiar voice. He tried to remember, ... it was the Italian boy on the train station saying goodbye to his family so loudly. He blinked at the Italian. But the man didn't even turn around, he actually was chatting with one of the staff members of the train "Vorrei ordinare ... un` espresso e un-, no due Cannoli" the man said happily and threw a few air kisses in the direction of the female staff member who giggled and blushed responding with a happy "Si! Si! Un momento" she smiled "Comunque, sei davvero bella oggi!" the Italian complimented and turned around into the abbey to look at Ludwig

"Ciao, mi chiamo Feliciano. Come ti chiami?" he asked Ludwig cheerfully. With a bright smile on his lips he closed the door behind him, put his bags on the free seat on the unused side and sat down opposite Ludwig. He leaned over and held out his hand.

Ludwig stared at the hand. He opened his lips a little bit nervous, his eyes not moving from Feliciano's hand. "P-Piacere ... m-mi chiamo Ludwig" he stuttered with a light accent. The Italian smiled even brighter and moved the hand a little "Ahhh scusa!" Ludwig stammered again and shook the others hand firmly

"Piacere Ludwig, come va?" the Italian smiled again

"B-bene, e tu?" Ludwig answered, the man didn't seem to mind his slow answering, no actually the opposite! He went on and on and on in Italian and poor Ludwig couldn't keep up, the man named Feliciano also spoke way too fast and his head began to spin a little, everything the man said began to sound like an endless word and Ludwig got really confused. He looked like a lost puppy at the Italian, not knowing what to do else he blurted out a rather loud "Scusa!" and the Italian finally stopped and looked at him "Scusa, ma io non sono italiano. Sono tedesco" he brought out "Parli inglese?" he asked still a little confused, but those words always worked.

The Italian didn't speak for a moment before smiling "Sorry! I thought you could speak Italian" he laughed lightly "But your Italian is quite good, it fooled me a little" Feliciano complimented

Ludwig blushed lightly "Grazie" he mumbled

"So you're German? What brought you to Italy?" Feliciano asked smiling

"Well I've been her partly on vacation and partly lived and worked here for a few months" he answered

"Wow you worked? What did you work here? Could you speak the language before you came?" the Italian asked curiously.

Ludwig was a little overwhelmed about this much attention towards him, he grew up to be a lonely child. His brother was much older than him, of course when Gilbert had had time he would play with him and spend time, but he was a very busy man and Ludwig understood that he didn't have much time. His parents where almost always out of the house, they worked often and eager. So naturally he felt lonely as a child. Growing up alone and entertaining himself, he got used to the loneliness and got rather awkward in social matters "I-I worked in a hotel ... I cleaned the rooms and sometimes I was allowed to check in the new guests or work behind the cashier office, I'm good at math ..." he admitted "It went rather well, I could talk a little about a few very mispronounced sentences" he rubbed the back of his head and brushed a strain of blond hair behind his ear

"How old are you Ludwig? I am 20 years old" Feliciano grinned at the German

"I-I am 18 years old" he smiled back slightly

"ONLY 18?! I thought you were older than me! You look older" Feliciano said surprised "Wow I'm older than you. Wouldn't have guessed that" he smiled to himself

"Hey Luddy? I can call you Luddy right?" he smirked at Ludwig

"Sure" the German answered blushing lightly, no one other than his brother called him Luddy, he hadnt heard in years now.

"Say Luddy? Why are you alone? Weren't you going with friends? Are your friends staying in Italy a little longer? Or had to leave earlier?" Feliciano asked almost nosey.

Ludwig lowered his head and looked at the ground, he looked a little sad "Well ... speaking honestly ... I don't have any friends ... I never had friends" he confessed, he avoided the others eyes.

Feliciano's smile dropped at what he heard. This couldn't be, right? How could someone have no friends? Not even one? He felt guilty for asking "I-I'm sorry ... I didn't know ..." he tried to apologize

In that moment the door opened slightly and the head of the Italian girl popped inside "Scusa! Ho un espresso e due Cannoli!" said the friendly voice and built the little desk up to put the espresso and the plate with the Cannoli on it.

"Scusa. Potrei avere ho un torta al cioccolato. Per amico mio!" Feliciano asked nicely and the nice woman cheerfully said

"Si! Certo!" she responded and left to get the chocolate cake

Ludwig was a little confused "You ordered cake for me?" he asked bewildered "Why?"

Feliciano smiled sadly "I made you sad. See it as an apology for my nosiness" he sipped on his espresso "Do you want a piece of my Connali?" he asked "Its really good!" he offered

Ludwig blushed lightly "Its okay, I don't mind. You don't need to get me cake tho" he smiled now "Its very nice of you ... and sure why not have a little taste" he agreed and Feli gave him a piece of the Connali

Ludwig took a bite and looked at Feliciano "This is really good!" he said stunned

"Of course it is! Its Italian!" Feliciano smirked and took a large bite of his piece

The nice staff woman came shortly after with a piece of chocolate cake and put it infront of Ludwig "Buon appetito, signor" warbled her voice delighted and she left again "What a nice woman" Ludwig smiled

"Yes isn't she? And very beautiful and smart!" Feliciano added taking another large bite of his Connali and sipping on his espresso

Ludwig took a bite of his cake "Very delicious" he said "Say Feliciano? Do you know her?" he asked curious

Feliciano lit up "Oh yes! I always see her when I visit my relatives in the south! Her name is Francesca" he sipped on his espresso. He looked at the chocolate cake "Can I have a try?" he asked nicely

Ludwig couldn't help but wave lightly "Sure, sure" he shoved the plate in the others direction lightly "Help yourself" he encouraged the Italian "Where did you learn English? You speak really good" Ludwig smiled

Feliciano tried the cake "Mhmm! Benissimo!" he gushed and closed his eyes. When he opened again and emptied his mouth and spoke "My Grandfather taught me english, he always read to me stories in English! Out of books he was able to get. I always liked the language! German is very different than Italian or any other language I know" he chatted

"My Brother taught me some, and we had an English maid named Alice" he explained how he learned English

"Ah yes, German is very different compared to other languages, a bit harsher. I like Italian and other Roman languages. They almost sound like you don't speak them, it sounds like you sing them while talking." he smiled "If you want I can teach you a little German" he offered

Feliciano smiled broadly "And I help you with your Italian! Sure I'd love to learn some German. It sounds cool and funny" he snickered "You never had friends? Not even one?" the Italian asked and felt a little guilty for bringing up this topic again

Ludwig sighed slightly "Yes, I never had any friends" he nodded sadly "But its okay I'm used to being alone ... " he murmured

"No need to be sad Luddy! I'll be your friend!" Feliciano announced with a big smirk "Luddy you seem like a nice guy! I don't know why people wouldn't want to be your friends" Feliciano grinned

Ludwig smiled "They are scared of me, I'm big and buff and someone once told me I had cold, emotionless eyes" he took a little bite of the cake "And I'm usually really quiet"

Feliciano looked irritated "But how could someone-! I don't like such people! Besides your eyes are beautiful! They are like the bluest thing I have ever seen, like the sky!" Feliciano gestured with his hands to the window where they could see the sky

Ludwig blushed "D-Danke" he said flattered "I like your eyecolor, its an amber like brown, right? Like dog eyes. I bet you could if you play your cards right make people do anything for you" he smiled lightly

"I have dog eyes? Oh and Danke is German for thank you right?" the Italian didn't wait for an instant answer "Another question how is Germany? I heard its cold and rainy! Is that true? What's your favourite place? Where do you live? What's it like there?!" he asked, his eyes glowing

"Don't get me wrong! I love dogs! Its a compliment really" he said nervously "Oh Germany you say?" he calmed down a little "Ehm I would say its kind of true. It depends in which region you live. But it rains more than in Italy and its generally colder and the summers are milder" he explained "I like the black forest and the capitol really much! I live near the black forest. Its beautiful! The dark forest, the firs. Picture perfect. You should visit when you got time" Ludwig suggested

Feliciano sipped on his espresso and swallowed the last gulp "Sure ... you said you live near the black forest? I'm going to visit you then and you show me around? And you come to my home place and I show you around? Deal?" he asked and held out his hand

Ludwig blinked but nodded "Yes, I like Italy and would very much like to see your home town, I bet its beautiful!" and shook the others hand "And at my place we have a few guest rooms so that's no problem" Ludwig felt all warm and happy. He liked this Italian, he talked a lot but Ludwig didn't mind "I'm looking forward to it then Feliciano" he smiled

"Please call me Feli, my friends and family do" he said and smiled broadly "I'm looking forward to it too then. Oh yeah you need some contact information then!" he said and rummaged in his bag for a paper and a pen. When he finally found one after a little while he wrote down his name, address and number, handed Ludwig a piece of paper and the scribbled piece of paper. Ludwig did the same and handed Feliciano his contact information's. Ludwig put the paper in his wallet. Feliciano put the pen and paper back in his bag.

They talked about many things, what they liked. Ludwig found out Feliciano loved to cook and draw.

Feliciano found out that Ludwig liked to take long walks in the nearby forest with his 3 dogs and bake.

At noon, Francesca, the nice lady from before knocked and opened the door. She asked if they wanted lunch and Feliciano ordered two pasta napoli. "Francesca's pasta is poetry for your tummy" he gushed "They are really good almost as good as mine" he bragged

"If you brag so much about it you need to make me your famous pasta" Ludwig joked, he had warmed up to the other. They got along very well

"Si! Si certo!" Feliciano waved and laughed. "Hey Luddy can I draw you? You're the perfect model! And my muse hit me right now! Can I, can I? Please! Please! Please say yes Luddy!" he begged with those amber orbs

How could someone say possibly no to those eyes? Ludwig nodded amused by the cheerfulness and optimism of the Italian.

Feliciano pulled out his block and a pencil "Now sit just like that! No moving! Please" he commanded the German

Ludwig held still. Feliciano's pencil just slided over the paper. It wasn't long afterwards and Feliciano smiled happily

Ludwig looked at him curious "Are you finished?" he asked, looking at the Italian

"Si just finishing the details" he scribbled Ludwig's hair and then went to his eyes to perfect them, when he was satisfied he handed it Ludwig "What do you think, amico?" he asked cheerfully "Si Bello, no?" he added

Ludwig held the drawing, it indeed was beautiful and very detailed "It's magnicifant ... so detailed, like I would look in a mirror, wow you really have talent ... I sadly cant draw" Ludwig smiled awkwardly and gave the picture Feliciano back

"Grazie! Oh .. you cant? Do you want me to show you how to draw?" he offered gleefully "Oh can you teach me how to bake German sweets? I heard they are really good too!" his eyes lit up and his lips curled into a smile

Ludwig smiled "Of course I can show you, when you visit me" he responded calmly

"Si! Si! We'll do it like that!" he said with his hands in the air when Francesca came with the pasta Feliciano ordered "Oh grazie bella!" he thanked her and threw another air kiss in her direction. Francesca just giggled "Feliciano!" she playfully warned and left their room

Ludwig found the pasta to be really good, like Feliciano had said. And the Italian smiled at him when he looked up, he smiled back. He had expected the journey to be lonely, a few lonely days with his books. But this was nice, he liked the others company, he hadn't felt like he was belonging somewhere for a long time now and this Italian was his friend ... his first friend. While thinking about having a friend his lips tug up into a smile

He must have smiled really stupidly and broad. "What are you thinking about? You look really happy!" Feliciano wanted to know

"Oh ehm, I am happy ... I thought about that well you are my first friend and it made me kind of happy to have a friend" Ludwig twiddled his thumbs as he answered "Its even better than I had always imagined" he smiled again, as broad and dumb in his opinion as before when he was just thinking about it. He felt a light blush developing on his cheeks.

"Awwww that's so cute! Are you blushing?" Feliciano asked with a smirk "Because of me?" he asked

Ludwig blushed deeper and looked at him embarrassed "N-no, I always get red and blush when I am really happy or embarrassed" he pouted lightly

"Then I have to make you happy again cause its just too cute!" Feliciano snickered

Ludwig could feel the heat in his face as he blushed even deeper. He tried to say something but his tongue failed to form the words he wanted to speak so he just sat there, a blushing mess, baby blue eyes fixed on the face of the laughing Italian

When Ludwig calmed down and Feliciano stopped snickering they continued their conversation "So what is your brother doing? You said you had one" the Italian proceeded

"He's a soldier and is in the *Wehrmacht*" Ludwig said "He has to train hard and long and I barely get to see him. I wish I could see him more often and we could spend more time like in my childhood" Ludwig sighed lightly "But he has to do important things"

"Why didn't you join the *Wehrmacht*? You are in the legal age aren't you? Not your thing? Are you sick? Dio mio, you aren't sick are you?" Feliciano asked curiously with a light hint of worry

Ludwig smiled "No don't worry I am not sick. I am healthy as can be. I do indeed a lot of sports and work out to keep myself healthy and fit" he stopped a little "Brother is a misguided fool, I never understood why he did join the *Wehrmacht*." he sighed "Yes its not my thing you could say ... I don't like war, it turns you into a beast. I don't ... want to hurt others" he said seriously

Feliciano smiled "I understand. I don't like war either! Why cant we sit and eat pasta together instead than make war?" he asked "Don't make war! Eat pasta instead!" he smiled

"I don't know why we start wars ... its actually silly but we humans are stupid" Ludwig sighed "You wouldn't join the military would you?" he asked a little worried

"The reasons for war are quite simple, really. Its to gain land, power and might. They are selfish reasons!" Feliciano said a little irritated and being really serious about what he just said "No, no! God no! I don't like fighting!" Feliciano replied much to Ludwig's relief

Ludwig nodded "Yeah ... selfish reasons ... right now are a little more peaceful times ... I like peace" he responded, he was a little surprised my Feliciano's seriousness

They talked a little more about a more serious topics before Feliciano yawned loudly and stretched "Look at the time! Its time for my siesta!" he yawned again and was getting himself comfortable on the seats, using his bag as a pillow "I'm sorry ..." he yawned again "...I am really tired" he stretched one more time and closed his eyes "C-can you wake me in about an hour or two?" he asked looking sleepily at Ludwig, blinking lightly

A lighter pink blush tinted Ludwig's cheeks "Of course! I'll watch over you so nothing happens ... have a nice nap" he said and the Italian closed his eyes again, curling up a little

After a few minutes Feliciano's chest moved up and down peacefully and slowly. The blush on Ludwig's cheeks didn't want to die. He couldn't help but stare at the Italian boy, it was a great honor to keep watch over his new friend and he would take it very seriously. Still he couldn't stop and think how cute his newly found friend looked while sleeping

He forced himself to look away, it was rude he told himself. What would the other think? He would scare him off, like the others. He got his book from before and opened it. He would read a little while the other was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2 : A feeling?

Ludwig continued reading on his book. It was really fascinating. He liked romance novels and wished something like out of a novel would happen to him. But he was way too shy to ask out someone. Also others were scared of him so he wouldn't know how to behave if he was asked out

Feliciano turned around in his sleep and Ludwig looked up. Oh right when was he supposed to wake him again? One or two hours? He looked on his clock and relaxed, he still could let him sleep. Should he wake him? He was so adorable while sleeping. He smiled sweetly at the Italian. He felt the light fluttering in his stomach getting stronger just by looking at the boy. It scared him a little, he never felt anything like this before. Was she getting sick? He hoped not so, it would be really troublesome if he got sick, Mutter and Vater would get worried too

After half an hour he woke up Feliciano who blinked at him sleepily and stretched "I slept really well!" said the sleepy Italian and yawned "Grazie for waking me up" and to Ludwig's surprise the other hugged him "You're all muscles! Feels so nice and warm!" said the Italian snuggling into Ludwig's chest

Ludwig's chest threatened to burst so loud and intense was beating his heart. Ludwig feared Feliciano would hear it. He was already red like a tomato and his cheeks already so hot from the embarrassment. He was frozen in place.

Feliciano rubbed his nose into Ludwig's chest a little more "And you smell so nice!" he looked up, lips tugged into a smile and blinked at Ludwig sleepily. "I'm cold, do you have a blanket?" he asked and yawned again "Hey are you blushing?" he released Ludwig from his hug

Ludwig didn't talk for a moment, he was too embarrassed. Before he relaxed his tense muscles. He looked at the Italian "I ehm ... I am not used to affection and anything social" he said shyly coughing a little, still embarrassed. But he did look in his back for a blanket before fishing out a big pullover out of his back "Is a pullover enough? I cant find a blanket" he said and held the pullover, it had a little doggy on it. He blushed a little "Its my favourite pullover, my brother bought it for me"

Feliciano blinked at the other "Oh ... Oh scusa! I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable! Its just I like hugs really a lot and I assume everybody else does too" he smiled and his eyes widened "I am really sorry for making you feel uncomfortable" he apologized sweetly and took the pullover "Thanks and yes it will do. What an adorable pullover. Say are dogs your favourite animals?" Feliciano asked

Ludwig blushed. Wow the Italians eyes were really like the eyes his one dog had, how cute. He stared at the other, still red cheeks "No its not like that! You didn't make me feel uncomfortable, I am ... I am just not used to it Feliciano" he tried to explain "...it felt actually not bad" he blushed a little, saying it casually "And yes I love dogs very much, I have three at home. Yes you could say that dogs are my favourite animals"

Feliciano blinked again "So you liked my hug after all? That makes me happy" and again he hugged Ludwig "I'm more a cat person" he said "They're so cute!"

This time Ludwig wasn't too surprised, just a little awkward. Slowly his arms found around Feliciano's waist and back and he pulled him a little closer. No this didn't feel bad, it felt nice. Ludwig smiled slightly, this wasn't bad at all. "This is kind of nice" Ludwig mumbled

Now this little comment of Ludwig made the already tanned Italian blink and blush slightly. And it was hard to make Feliciano blush, he rarely did.

"That's why I like hugging" Feliciano smiled at Ludwig "It feels nice, nice to know someone cares for you" the Italian smiled

After a while Ludwig looked at Feliciano "How long do you normally hug?" he asked and released the Italian who fell back in his seat and pulled out a little box. He opened the box.

"Do you want a cookie?" he asked as he got one for himself and shoved it in his mouth

Ludwig smiled and nodded "That's nice of you Feliciano"

"Call me Feli, I'm your friend and I want you to call me Feli. It feels unnatural to me someone calling me Feliciano. I only get called by my full name when someone's mad at me" Feliciano explained and handed Ludwig a cookie

Ludwig smiled "Sorry Felician...Feli" he broke off a piece of the cookie and put it in his mouth "So where do you live? And how is it there?" he asked

Feliciano smiled "Oh its a nice little village in Northern Italy, its very pretty. Many wine fields" he gushed "Its really beautiful, there are also ruins. Me and Lovino used to play there a lot" the Italian went on

Ludwig blinked "Lovino?" he asked lightly

"Ahhh yes Lovino is my brother by the way" Feli smiled and took another cookie and put it delighted in his mouth "My Great-aunt made them for me" he added "Aren't they delicious?" he asked and waited for Ludwig to agree

"Yes they are quite tasty" Ludwig smiled lightly. When he was stroking back a few strains of hair he nudged the book beside him with the movement and it fell down. He winced lightly and picked it up again. He noticed how Feliciano's eyes were glued on the book and could imagine what the Italian wanted to ask. But the other didn't quite ask what Ludwig expected.

"Can I look at the book?" Feliciano asked "What's it about? Is it good?" he asked eagerly

Ludwig handed him the book a little puzzled "You wont understand a word unless you can German ... ehm its a novel about love and murder" Ludwig replied "Yeah I think its good, interestingly written" Ludwig answered

Feliciano looked through the book "Si I don't know much German, a few words like Danke and *Hallo*" he said "What's it about specifically? Love and murder? What happens?" he asked

Ludwig smiled "In the kingdom the book takes place the king was murdered and the princess, his only child has to lead. First she hired someone to find the murderer of her father, a brave knight. She slowly falls in love with the knight. I'm at the point were the princess finds out the knight is a woman" he finished his summary "And that happens to the point were I stopped reading" he smiled

"Sounds interesting! I wish I could read German and understand it! A woman falls in love with another woman, its kind of romantic don't you think?" Feliciano sighed

Ludwig smiled "When you visit me, I had a very good German teacher ... I could ask him if he is willing to teach you some and I translate it" he blushed faintly "Yeah it is romantic"

Feliciano lit up "Really? That's really neat! Thank you so much Luddy!" the Italian jumped up and swung his arms around the much larger German boy who blushed again "Thank you! Thank you! That's so nice of you!"

Ludwig found out that he liked hugs but his heart was beating a little painful like it was about to jump out of his chest whenever Feliciano hugged him so sudden. He swallowed a little and exhaled heavy. Why was this boy making him feel so weird? Maybe he was getting sick? And why did he think that this Feliciano he just met today, that he was adorable? And why did he feel the need to protect him and why was this Italian boy able to make him talk when he was usually so quiet and shy? He asked himself. He then he gave the Italian a friendly pat on the shoulder

"I like that you are so big and strong! Makes me feel safe and secure!" Feliciano said happily and smiled broadly at the German

Why was he saying such things? Did he want to make him blush? Ludwig didn't know but he could feel the heat in his cheeks again and how he tensed up a little. And why did he think that it was cute and adorable? Why did he think of a boy being cute and adorable and why did his heart bounce and beat irregularly and even a little painfully loud in his opinion by the others touch? He really didn't know and it confused him

The hug lasted a bit longer before Feliciano released him.

With time the night came and Ludwig and Feliciano were getting ready to go to bed.

Feliciano yawned and rubbed his eyes, it was already dark outside. Only the dim light in the room was shinning. Both got in their beds and pulled up the covers.

As Feliciano laid there in his bed he turned to face Ludwig "Hey Luddy? Still awake?"

"Mhm?" Ludwig mumbled

"Buon notte e sogni d´oro" Feliciano yawned again as he wished his friend a good night and sweet dreams

"Gute Nacht und süße Träume" Ludwig yawned as well as he wished the Italian a good night and sweet dreams in German

"Süß is sweet, right?" Feliciano asked sleepily

"Ja it is" Ludwig answered, now barely opening his eyes anymore "Schlaf gut" he mumbled tiredly

Feliciano turned of the dim light and wanted to sleep at the beginning he could but with passing time it got colder and the Italian hated the cold. At about 2 AM he was freezing and couldn't endure the cold anymore. He got up, his blanket around him. Still he shivered walking over to Ludwig's bed. He nudged the sleeping German "Lud? Luddy! Hey wake up Luddy" but Ludwig was sleeping heavy. Feliciano skipped from foot to foot "Ludwig! Wake up!" still no reaction. Feliciano couldn't wait any longer he needed warmth and Ludwig wasn't waking up. Maybe it would be a little awkward in the morning but the Italian didn't care right now. He slipped under Ludwig's cover. He smiled instantly "So warm. So nice and warm" he smiled broadly and put his blanket over him and Ludwig as well. Now he could sleep and he fell asleep rather fast, smiling silly.

Ludwig was an early bird and woke up at about 7 AM. An hour later than usual. He yawned and opened his eyes, to find to his surprise the sleeping Feliciano right next to him! Cuddled up to him, arms around him. This was a little overwhelming for the young German. Nothing happened last night, right? He thought about it but nothing came to his mind that it did. So why was the Italian right next to him and his arms around him so intimate? He blushed hard thinking about all this questions made him also a little dizzy. He was sure Feliciano could explain it to him once he woke up. He tried to untangle Feliciano's arms around him but failed, the sleeping Italian just pulled him closer. Ludwig sighed and remained that way

When Feliciano woke up he found that sky blue eyes were looking at him. He let out a loud squeak of surprise and almost fell off the bed by shock and moving around if Ludwig wouldn't have got him

"Why are you staring at me while I'm sleeping?!" Feliciano demanded to know

"I wasn't staring!" Ludwig blushed "Where can I look whenever I move you cling tighter to me? Making me unable to move! Sides I should ask you why you are in my bed?" Ludwig demanded now

"Ehm well that's easy to explain!" Feliciano defended himself "It was cold and I couldn't wake you up so I just slipped under the covers, not like you think! I was only looking for warmth!" he pouted, blushing red like a tomato

Ludwig had a slight reddish shade on his cheeks as well "You were cold?" he asked

"I just told you I felt cold" Feliciano was still pouting and not only lightly embarrassed, maybe he should have tried harder to wake Ludwig up last night? "I'm sorry ... I couldn't wake you up and I was cold and I couldn't wait longer, it was so cold" he looked down a bit calmer but still embarrassed and blushing.

His brown puppy dog eyes met Ludwig's sky blue ones, that look again! How could you possibly stay mad at something so cute? Ludwig sighed "Its alright ... but next time you do something like that, ask me. I am not made of glass, try to wake me up harder next time. If you have to hit me to wake me up" Ludwig looked at Feliciano, the other looked sad. Sadness was something Ludwig really couldn't cope with, he didn't know how to act and comfort someone when sad.

"Hey don't make a long face, okay? Its really alright I am not mad" Ludwig tried his best to comfort the other

"You really aren't mad?" Feliciano blinked

"I am really not, its alright please don't be sad, okay?" Ludwig smiled sweetly until the other joined him smiling

"Then I'm glad! I was afraid you might be mad at me for not asking" Feliciano smiled lightly

"No I am not and even if I was how could I stay mad with these eyes" he smiled

Feliciano blushed and snickered lightly "Grazie Ludwig" he covered his cheeks so the other wouldn't see his growing blush, why did this German had to say so kind and sweet things? About him?! "I love your eyes" is all he brought out

Ludwig nodded blushing as well "D-danke, that's very nice of you to say" he smiled

"You're the one saying nice and sweet things!" Feliciano blurted out

"Are you blushing?" Ludwig asked surprised

"N-no ... not really ..." Feliciano looked away

"Alright then" Ludwig said "Are you hungry?" he knew the Italian was blushing indeed, yes he was as red as a tomato but he wouldn't ask further seeing the Italian not being comfortable with it he gave him a opportunity to change the topic

Feliciano gladly accepted the topic change and his blush started to faint slowly "Y-yes ... lets get breakfast. What time is it?" he asked Ludwig

"Well I woke up at about 7 ... maybe 8 AM?" he looked at his watch "I'm good its 8.19 AM" he smiled

"Well I think we can order something" Feliciano yawned and stretched "Do you mind if I change infront of you?" he asked, amber eyes waiting for the German to approve

"No I don't mind" Ludwig almost whispered "I will change too then" he pulled off his sleeping shirt, revealing massive abs

Feliciano eyes widened at the sight before him, he couldn't help but stare a little "You train a lot you said ... how much do you train?" he asked still staring a little

Ludwig looked at him "Uhm about everyday a bit, I like to do morning joggings but since I'm on a train I cant" he explained

"You must be really strong ..." the Italian really couldn't stop staring at the muscles of this German boy and then stared at his scrawny body and sighed

Ludwig noticed the staring and his cheeks just tinted a little red as he undressed out of his sleeping clothes and put on his day clothes. He also noticed the slight blush on Feliciano's cheeks "I thought you wanted to change?" Ludwig smiled

Feliciano froze just for a second before relaxing "Yeah I'll change now" he said and took of his pyjama and put on his everyday clothes

Ludwig tried not to look but glanced at the cute Italian a few times. When Feliciano was finished dressing Ludwig asked "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Let's see uhm ... something sweet!" Feliciano cheerfully announced "What about Cornetti?" he asked

Ludwig smiled "Cornetti sounds good, with honey filling?" he smirked

"I LOVE THOSE!" Feliciano blurted out "YES! Yes with honey filling!" he smiled happily

It knocked on the door "Buon giorno" said the friendly voice of Francesca

"Buon Giorno Francesca. This is my new friend Ludwig. He's German and so he understands our conversations I'm talking on English" Feliciano smiled

"Ahh he's German? That's why he has been so quiet. Nice to meet you Ludwig, do you like Feli?" she asked "He has a talent in making new friends"

Feliciano smiled "No he's actually quiet cause he's shy" he explained

"Nice to meet you too Francesca. Yes I like Feli ..." the German didn't know what else to say so he just smiled

Feliciano blushed lightly "Hehe ... oh yes we would like to order 2 Cornetti with honey fillings" he put on a charming smile

"Oh of course, I'll bring it right away! I went looking cause I heard you talking by the way .. I didn't disturb you did I?" she smiled

"Oh no you actually came just in time! We were discussing what we want to eat" Feliciano smiled and Francesca went to get their breakfast

"She's a nice girl" Ludwig smiled "Most Italians I encountered were really nice ... as much as I want to go home I will miss my Italian guest family" Ludwig said

"Do you have their address? You can send them letters so you stay in contact" he suggested

"Yeah I'd like to visit them again someday" Ludwig smiled

Francesca came with their breakfast soon after "Buon Appetito" she smirked and left the 2 alone again

Not long after their meal Feliciano grew bored of just sitting around "Hey Luddy, lets get explore the train a little!" he smirked

"You want to explore the train? There is not much to explore" Ludwig said bluntly

"Use your imagination Ludwig. Lets say we go on a adventure! I'll be the leader and you follow me, we complete tasks I come up with" he smirked "Come its fun me and my Fratello Lovino always did it back then!" Feliciano smirked "Come on Luddy!" his eyes widened as he begged his friend

Ludwig snickered "Well if you say so" he smiled kindly at the Italian

"Then lets go!" Feliciano got out of their abbey, Ludwig followed him and closed the door "Hey Luddy, I dare you to crawl across the wagon to the door there and on your way back you have to steal .. uhm lets see a chocolate candy from the little table for me" Feliciano whispered smirking smugly "If you do it I ehm ... do something for you" he smiled

Ludwig's eyes lit up "Do something for me?" he asked but the task he was about to do would be a little embarrassing in the eyes of the young German "To the door over there?" he asked

Feliciano looked in the direction Ludwig was pointing "No, that's the toilet a little further the door ... you accept the task?" Feliciano's smirk grew "Also it doesn't count when you get caught" he whispered again "I'll wait here until you're done"

Ludwig nodded "Alright I'll be right back then" he got on his knees and started to crawl forwards but winced a little when the Italian hit his butt, turning around startled

Feliciano giggled "You should see your face" his giggling growing louder "I couldn't resist sorry"

Ludwig turned around again already red, he tried to ignore the people staring at him while he was completing his task. It didn't took him too long to get to the little table where the chocolate sweets were placed. He hid behind the table until he was sure people wouldn't stare anymore, then he quickly grabbed 2 chocolate balls and put them into his pocket. He got back on his knees and crawled back.

He was almost back to Feliciano when a mildly concerned staff member asked him "Sir, are you alright?" the friendly voice wanted to know. The middle aged man sounded lightly worried

Ludwig froze for a second before getting up and laughing "Oh I'm sorry I let something fall and was searching it, but I found it" he showed the man his reading glasses and apologized for worrying him again before he turned around walked to Feliciano, still bright red and pulling him with him in their abbey again.

In the room Feliciano burst out into laughter "Mio Dio! Gosh that was hilarious, firstly seeing you crawling around and then the man asking you if you were alright" he snickered

Ludwig was still bright red, looking on the ground bashfully

"I'm sorry Luddy" Feliciano calmed down "But it was just so funny ... did you get what I asked you?" he smiled sweetly

Ludwig pulled out the 2 chocolate balls "Yes I did" he smiled "And don't apologize it was kind of fun" he handed Feliciano a chocolate ball

"Grazie Luddy" the other took the candy and shoved it into his mouth "Mhm delicious! It has an orange filling!"

Ludwig put his chocolate ball in his mouth chewing on it seeing that Feliciano indeed was right and it was delicious "You're right!" he smiled and he felt better now that the evidence was eaten and gone "I cant believe you made me steal something, you little troublemaker" Ludwig chuckled

Feliciano smiled, he loved the sound of Ludwig chuckling, snickering and giggling. It was so cute and compared to his intimating appearance which wasn't so intimating when you knew under it was just a big ball of fluff. He decided he wanted to make the German chuckle more often "I really like your chuckle, its so adorable!"

Ludwig chuckled a little nervous again "You think so?"

"YES! Yes I do!" came the answer instantly "You should chuckle and laugh more often!"

"Oh you said when I get you the chocolate you do something for me, right?" Ludwig's eyes sparkled up

"Yes I did, so what is your request?" he asked smiling "A drawing? Doing something silly as well? A kiss on the cheek?" the Italian watched for the Germans reaction

"I actually had something different in mind" he smiled "I want you to say something in German - I'll say it and you say it after that, okay?" he asked

"Oh sure, what do you want me to say?" he asked

"Ich werde für immer dein Freund sein Ludwig, egal was auch passieren mag ... ich hab dich lieb" said the German

Feliciano looked at him "Okay can you say it again and a little slower?" he asked and Ludwig repeated his sentence a bit slower this time "Okay I'll try now" said the Italian "Ichh worde fuer immer deon Freund seon Ludwig, egall was aoch passsioren mag .. ichh hob dichh liob" he tried

Ludwig burst out in laughter, tears of joy streaming down his face "Oh gott you sound like you're from Berlin!" he laughed "But yes you got it right - quite good for the first time"

Feliciano pouted "Hey I tried my best ... don't laugh about me that makes me insecure" his cheeks tinting red "So what did it mean anyway?" he asked

Ludwig smiled and blushed lightly "Well it meant ... *I will always be your friend Ludwig, no matter what happens ... I like you*" Ludwig scratched his head nervously

"Well that's the truth then" Feliciano smiled "I like you and I'll always be your friend" said the Italian

"No matter what might happen?" Ludwig asked

"No matter what might happen!" Feliciano assured

"Pinkie swear?" Ludwig asked, holding out his pinkie finger

"Pinkie swear!" Feliciano smirked and tangled his pinkie finger around Ludwig's shaking their hands.

Ludwig smiled again, his eyes hinted the great joy he was feeling right in this moment. He had found a friend for life. That made him really happy "I'm happy" he whispered

Feliciano grinned "I'm glad you're happy" he released Ludwig's hand

When the night came, before they went to sleep Feliciano asked if they could sleep in one bed cause he knew it would get too cold for him alone. Ludwig gave him his permission. It felt weird at first to know someone sleeping next to you. Feliciano fell asleep quickly like always, but Ludwig was still awake, he tried not to stare at the sleeping face of the other. But he couldn't help it. His heart started to raise and beat quicker and harder when the Italian unknowingly to himself snuggled into Ludwig's chest to seek warmth and comfort, that's when Ludwig put his arm around Feliciano. He didn't know why but he just did it, it felt right to him to do so. Ludwig was also getting sleepier and he felt that it was getting harder to keep his eyes open. He shortly after fell asleep as well, still with his arm around the other.


	3. Chapter 3: A Surprise

Ludwig did sleep longer than usual. Maybe it was that someone was sleeping next to him or he had been terribly tired last night, he didn't quite know. Waking up to that sleeping face was just calming. He smiled, and secretly wished this moment could last. But the Italian already blinked slightly and moved, signalling that he was about to wake up.

Sleepily Feliciano's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Ludwig with that innocent look. "Did you sleep well?" he asked snuggling closer into Ludwig

The German blushed, what was the other even doing? Did he knowingly just pulled him closer to snuggle into him

Feliciano must have realized it at the same time and blushed "Ah sorry I was still sleepy and you're nice to cuddle with" he pulled away, excusing his action

"I did sleep good yes and you?" Ludwig's blush weakened. The German smiled nevertheless and stretched a little

The Italian tried to hide his embarrassment and play it off "I-I slept well, si!" he hastily said

They spent another day together. Ludwig grew affectionate towards the Italian and that was something, cause Ludwig learned at a very young age to restrain his feelings and spent his time mostly by himself, so the Italian could feel himself honoured.

They played silly petty pranks on the staff members, the staff could thank Feliciano for the pranks he came up with and dragged Ludwig into trouble. The Italian was quite a troublemaker with his attitude, of course he didn't have bad intentions when pranking others, he wanted to make them laugh.

When they grew bored or more when Feliciano grew bored they went in their abbey again. Feliciano remembered the book of Ludwig and asked if the German could read out of it for him.

Ludwig was bewildered at first "You wont understand it's German" he warned

"I don't mind! I want to hear your reading voice and you can tell me what it's about later, right?" the Italian man smirked

And so Ludwig started reading for Feliciano out of his literature book. Someone showing interest and listening to him made Ludwig feel like he belonged, a feeling he'd missed his whole life.

The time just flew. Feliciano knew he had to get off soon. He sighed, he'd enjoyed the time with Ludwig, maybe a little too much for his own taste cause he was sure he'd miss the shy German now terribly. Partly because he'd do silly things with him but more cause he knew Ludwig never tell him to shut up or that he was annoying. He knew that, so it was even harder to start packing his stuff to get ready to get off. He would also miss the sweet personality of the German. Heck no one has been so nice to him in such a long time!

Ludwig sensed a somewhat tension. Even tho he only meet the Italian a few days ago, he knew that Feliciano wasn't his cheerful self right now. "Can I help you somehow?" he asked trying to release the tension the silence that had occurred between them since the other had started packing

Feliciano frowned lightly but faked a smile and turned around cheerfully saying "It's okay I can do it by myself but thank you for your offer I really appreciate it!"

Ludwig looked at the Italian, the cheerfulness of the other seemed pressured, faked even. He didn't buy the smile "Are you alright?" he asked

Feliciano wasn't sure how to respond to that question, should he tell the truth or play it off like nothing, he went with the last "I-Yeah! I am! Why shouldn't I be?" he asked hoping Ludwig wouldn't ask further

"I don't know you've just been so quiet since you started packing" Ludwig mumbled

Feliciano sighed, not smiling anymore "I just I'll miss you really a lot and I have to get off soon. And letters take so long and calling is expensive and we just live in other countries and that's-! I don't want to get off and I don't know I want to spent more time with you!" the Italian answered now truthfully "Ludwig you're not like others, I've never met someone like you and it makes me sad to leave but I have to get off and you have to get home too and it's just too much for me right now that's why I was quiet" he explained further "You're so kind and sweet to me" sighed the man

Ludwig blushed at how the other spoke of him and how the other wished to stay with him. "Really?" he asked. He himself wished Feliciano could stay longer or more like stay with him forever, but he knew that Feliciano needed to go home just like he did. He knew what he had to do, he needed to calm the other down. He smiled sweetly "Feliciano it's not the end of the world. We'll see each other again! And we write letters and I can call you from time to time. If you're scared I'll forget you be assured by me that it wont happen. You're my friend. I promise you we'll see each other again" the German's lips tugged up into a smile

Feliciano's eyes started to get watery "Ludwig!" he jumped on the, now a bit startled, German and hugged him

Ludwig's eyes widened at first and he blushed, his heartbeat quickened but after the shock from the sudden, uncalled hug he smiled gently and put his arms around the Italian "I promise" he whispered in Feliciano's auburn hair "It's okay we'll see each other again" he petted the other's back

After being assured Ludwig wouldn't forget him and they'd see each other again Feliciano finished packing. Ludwig was so sweet to him it made him blush and feel all tingly inside, something he'd only read in books but never experienced. Sure he'd flirted with the girls in town but it hadn't been something serious till now. This was sweeter, not lust, not desire, this was more innocent. This was ... love. He came to realize that when Ludwig assured him he´d never forget him. That moment he felt so happy and his tummy tingled yet again. But what would Lovino and Grandpa Roma say to this? Ludwig was German and Grandpa Roma wasn't good to speak about Germans since World War 1 ended and Ludwig wasn't just a German he was man. Feliciano didn't notice but he stared at Ludwig.

The German blushed "Why are you staring at me so sensually?" he asked flustered

Feliciano snapped out of it and flushed crimson red "Ah! Did I stare? I'm sorry" he babbled. He looked away "I-I just ..." he tried to explain but he knew no other explanation than telling him the truth and with that his feelings. He didn't even knew how Ludwig would react to the confession. If he would be disgusted or anything and he didn't want to lose him, at least he wanted to be his friend. Yes his friend. He didn't know Ludwig felt the same about him but Ludwig still hadn't figured it out yet.

The Italian smiled sweetly, the German said he just started Italian " Vorrei voglio baciare tu" the Italian whispered so soft you could barely hear it, stating him wanting to kiss Ludwig

Ludwig looked at him confused "What did you say? I didn't understand? Something with *I want*" he looked at the Italian, he had only heard fractions cause the Italian mumbled

Feliciano smiled "I said I want to visit you" he lied, a white lie so innocent couldn't hurt, could it?

"You want to visit me? How nice!" the German smiled sweetly "I'll visit you too, no doubt I'll come visit you" Ludwig assured

"You don't know how happy that makes me!" said the Italian and hugged him some more

The Italian wasn't ready to say ´Ciao´ to his friend for an unknown time. But the train driver called his station and he had to get ready to get off. Oh how he would like to stay but his family would get worried and he just paid for a ticket to this point "Ludwig can you hug me before I have to go?" he asked with innocent puppy eyes, the honey-brown eyes looking doleful at the German, staring directly into those perfect blue marbles of eyes. His lower lip quivering lightly now, it wouldn't take much more to make him cry

Ludwig looked a bit shocked at the look he got, he was confused and concerned for the other but did what Feliciano wanted and have him a proper hug "I'll miss you too" said the German, brushing through Feliciano's hair gently. "Get home safely" he said when he pulled away a little bit

Ludwig helped Feliciano carry his luggage when he needed to get off.

Feliciano sighed when the door opened but turned around "I'll guess I'll have to say Ciao for now" he sighed melancholically. He looked up to meet those blue-blue eyes, he couldn't help himself but smirk. Even if he'd get in trouble now. " Mi voglio vedo tu di nuovo, bello" he smirked wider and pulled Ludwig closer, standing on his tippy toes he gave Ludwig a quick but passionate kiss on the lips.

Ludwig froze when Feliciano kissed him, eyes wide, red faced, pulse raising up. He stared at the Italian shocked and flustered not knowing what to say to the other. He just blushed hard, speechless.

Feliciano smirked and quickly grabbed his stuff "Okay got to go now, ciao bello!" he said stepping out of the train

Ludwig eyes looked at the Italian "W-What?" he asked confused and flustered, he could see the Italian waving before the door closed, leaving the young, confused, flustered German alone with his conflicted feelings "W-What just happened?" he asked paralyzed, still red like a tomato.


End file.
